The Shadow of the Sith
by Darth Braelon
Summary: It was 3 weeks after Anakin's birth and Leia was worried.
1. Chapter 1

Leia gazed out at the millions of stars, mere specks before her. It had been three weeks since Anakin's birth and she was fully healthy again. Leia's only fear was that Anakin would not be safe from the forces out to harm him. Leia could not confess her fears to Han because Han would say that she was only being paranoid. Leia knew her fears were unfounded but could not explain the feeling of dread she felt whenever she thought about Anakin's wellbeing. Leia took comfort from the fact that she would soon be seeing Anakin again when she arrived at the safe planet.

Luke was worried about Leia. She had recently given birth to her third child Anakin. He was a healthy young boy but Leia seemed to be unsettled whenever she was reminded of him. Luke was bonded to his twin through the force but lately she had grown quite adept at blocking him out. When Luke tried to discover her thoughts quite often all he felt was her fear for Anakin. Luke knew that her fear was slowly eating away at her but did not know what he could do to help. Leia would not confide in Luke or Han so neither of them could help her.

Darth Vilgon could sense Leia's emotions and was greatly pleased by them. His plan was coming to fruition. Soon he would arrange for Anakin's kidnapping and when Leia discovered the kidnapper it would hopefully push her over the edge. Vilgon's yellow eyes glinted at the thought of finally having an apprentice. He would be able to take control of the Imperial Remnants and forge them into an unstoppable force which could destroy the New Republic. With the help of his agent within the New Republic leadership he would easily be able to reinstate the Empire as the dominant authority in the Galaxy. Vilgon activated his comlink and spoke to his minion telling her that it was time to instigate their plan.

Vilgon's agent ended her call and walked over to the door. She checked to see if anyone was watching and not noticing anyone quietly slipped out of her office and onto the street. She met Lestra at the planned place and informed her of her mission. Knowing that someone could be watching Vilgon's agent made sure to play the message she had recorded earlier of her speaking to Lestra about her accounts. While the recording was playing she quietly told Lestra of all the different supplies that were waiting for her at the drop point. The recording finished and Vilgon's agent said goodbye to Lestra and hurried back to her office hoping that no one had noticed her absence.

Lestra boarded the ship that had been prepared for her, punched in the co-ordinates of her destination and sat back to enjoy her trip. It would be a few hours before she reached the planet that Anakin had been secreted on and Lestra had decided to do some training to prepare and relax her for her mission. Soon Lestra would have her revenge against the Skywalker's for all the pain they had caused her and her family.

Luke could sense a disturbance in the force but did not know where it came from. Luke thought it might have something to do with Leia but did not know why. Luke decided to travel to the safe planet to visit his nephew and try to discern what the disturbance was. Luke ran to his X-Wing and lifted off for the safe planet.

Leia had finally arrived at the safe planet and she ran down the ramp to be met by Winter and Anakin. Leia pulled Anakin out of Winter's arms and started cuddling him. When Leia had finished with Anakin Winter led her into the safe building and Leia put Anakin to bed so that she could spend time talking to Winter about the security in the building.

Lestra had arrived at the safe planet and was preparing herself for landing. The ship landed on the far side of the safe building so as not to attract the attention of security. Lestra pulled on her hooded cloak and using the plans to the facility that Lord Vilgon had given her she snuck into baby Anakin's room. Picking him up Lestra quickly left the building and went back to her ship. Unbeknownst to Lestra Vilgon had made sure that her ship would be unable to take off again meaning that she was trapped on the planet.\par

Leia felt a tremor in the force and instinctively ran to Anakin's room. Finding him missing she flew into a rage and raced outside. She ran around the back of the building to where she could sense Anakin. She noticed a tall cloaked figure carrying Anakin aboard a ship. Leia drew upon her anger and used the force to speed...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is rather short

Leia was like a flash of light and suddenly to the amazement of Lestra she was suddenly standing in front of her. Leia's eyes flashed yellow and because she was so angry that without really thinking about she raised her fist and closed it. Lestra was raised into the air and she dropped Anakin while grabbing at her throat. Leia used the force to cushion Anakin's fall slowly lowering him onto the floor while not stopping crushing Lestra neck.

Winter came racing out of the house and ran round behind it just in time to see Leia finish choking Lestra and release her from her grip. Winter was terrified because she saw her friends eyes had gone yellow and because she had just performed such an unspeakable act. Winter was so shocked she passed out and collapsed onto the ground.\par

Leia turned around and seeing Winter lying on the ground unconcious she turned around picked Anakin up and boarded Lestra's ship. Once inside without knowing why she walked over to the control panel and activated the message bank. A hologram flickered on and a cloaked man told Leia that she was too far gone in the darkside now to ever return to the light. The door of the ship closed automatically and Leia was trapped within the ship. The autopilot kicked in and the ship took off for the planet Naboo. The ship used a special gas to knock Leia and Anakin out and block their force signatures.

Luke arrived on the safe planet and entered the safe building. Luke had sensed Leia and Anakins disappearance and wanted to know what had happened to them. He couldn't accept the fact that Leia was dead and so he wanted to see what clues he could find at the safe building. Not finding anything within the safe building Luke went outside and walked around it until he came to the back. There he found Winter lying motionless and an asphyxiated Lestra on the ground a few metres away. As Luke approached Winter she started to stir and Luke ran over to her.

Winter sat up, all the details of the previous hour flooding back to her. She was surprised to see Luke standing over her and quickly gazed around expecting to see Leia standing beside him. When she didn't spot Leia Winter asked Luke where she was. Luke told her that he hadn't seen her and was hoping she would know where she was. Winter got up off the ground and looked at the spot where earlier there had been a spaceship.

Luke questioned Winter about the past hour and she told him about Leia's arrival, Leia getting up in the middle of talking to her and racing to Anakin's room. She also told him how Leia had started chokeing the other woman and how she had noticed that her eyes were yellow. Winter said that a spaceship had been there before she fainted but had left since. Luke walked over to Lestra and noticed that she had died clutching her throat as though she was being strangled by something she couldn't touch.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The first dialogue of this story! This one is also VERY short.

Vilgon had prepared a chamber for his new apprentice by the time she arrived. Vilgon ordered one of his minions to carry his new apprentice to her chamber. When the minion had deposited Leia on her bed Vilgon sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and waited for his new apprentice to stir.

Leia woke up with a fright. She couldn't sense Anakin and the face of the man in the message was staring down at her. Leia slapped the man across the face and he stepped back. She raised herself into a sitting position and gave the man a withering stare.

Now that Leia was awake Vilgon would have to talk to her. "Hello Leia" Vilgon said evily. "Who are you, what do you want from me?" Leia questioned. Vilgon replied "My name is Darth Vilgon and I want you to be my apprentice" replied Vilgon. "I will never join the dark side! Never!" shouted Leia. "Ah but you already have" whispered Vilgon evily. "I don't believe you, leave me alone" Leia said fearfully. "I can sense your fears. Use your emotions, they can make you strong" said Vilgon.

Leia felt herself getting angry at Vilgon. She would never turn to the dark side. "Where is Anakin?" questioned Leia fearfully. "He is safe. At least for the moment" Vilgon replied. "Don't hurt him. I will do what you ask" said Leia. "Good my young apprentice. To prove your loyalty you have to kill your friend Chewbacca" Vilgon said. "I will do as you ask" Leia said sadly.

Leia boarded the new ship that Vilgon had given her and punched in the co-ordinates for Coruscant. Leia was sad. Chewbacca had been her friend for a long time and she did not want to kill him but she had to do what Vilgon asked or he would do something to Anakin. A voice in her head whispered to her that it was okay to kill her friend because she would gain power and be strong enough to protect Anakin.


End file.
